Pondering
by China Dolly
Summary: It are the most precious moments in our relationship, as we lay sweaty, stinky and tired on the bed. Shounen ai


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
><strong>Note:<strong> Written for ShikaNejiShika day.

The sound of rain falling from the sky, teasing the leaves of the trees, rustling the long grass onto the ground and clattering against the opened window of his bedroom, is a comforting and relaxing sound.

The entire day air had been humid so it had been no surprise rain started plummeting down to the earth late afternoon. It ruined Lee's and Gaara's engagement party – which due to my relationship with Neji I _had _to attend – which in the end no-one truly regretted.

Lee was being his usual self, Naruto had gotten himself drunk, Gaara – I think – wanted nothing rather than for the entire group to leave so he could be alone with Lee and Neji was feeling downright uncomfortable because of the understanding glances Hinata shot him.

We've been very careful with our relationship and only a select group knows that we are actually together. _His_ family, for obvious reasons, are not part of that select group but he had insisted on telling Hinata. Ever since knowing about our relationship, though, Neji claims that she looks at him differently, which never fails to annoy him. Pity, or whatever way his cousin must be looking at him now, was never something Neji wanted.

So in the end, I was not the only one feeling lucky to go home and Neji – having had a drink or two – had his own pleasurable way of showing me.

"_You're soaked, Shikamaru. Dripping and wet, wouldn't it be better I help you get rid of those clothes?"_

When left to his own devices, Neji can be a sexy, dominating minx if he wants to. He is not necessarily the one leading the relationship but he knows very well that he has me wrapped around his finger in every possible way.

I'm such a sucker, but I wouldn't want it any other way. Because giving in to Neji always ends with the best and most delicious possible results for the both of us.

And even if I hadn't wanted to give Neji what he was asking for it wouldn't have taken him long to persuade me to do otherwise.

His pale skin glimmering in the dim light of the moon falling into the room through the opened window, his luscious long locks spread out around him like a halo of delicious chocolate and his breathy moans would make any man cave.

"_Shika, you know you want it."_

But underneath the demanding, sexy man that he is in the bedroom and the aloof – sometimes even cold – personality he puts up when in public is a caring boyfriend whom never fails to let me know what exactly I mean to him.

It are the most precious moments in our relationship, as we lay sweaty, stinky and tired on the bed. Neji cuddled safely, securely and almost lovingly against my back as his strong arms press me closer against his chest than should be comfortable.

"_I love you,"_

Tender, loving words that Neji would never speak with someone else than me in the room. I feel honoured sometimes, that he so easily tells me off his feelings. It is definitely not something I had thought he would do when we first started going out but it is yet again a pleasant surprise.

Neji, so I have found, is full of them.

"Shika," Neji's voice is drowsy as he speaks and he tightens his hold on my waist. "You okay?" He asks, leaning up slightly to press a soft kiss against the nape of my neck.

I lean into his touch with a soft, happy sigh and admit: "Just thinking."

It's nothing bad and he knows it. He knows the way my mind works, that it never quite stops and only when I will my thoughts to shut up I will fall asleep. He's the only one – besides Asuma – who I think will ever truly understand me.

"Think in the morning," he murmurs, referring to my constant complains that him getting up for his morning-practice wakes me up as well.

A not-so-nice side-effect of sharing a bed with Neji, considering I usually fall asleep way after he does. Watching Neji, it seems, has replaced my need to watch the clouds.

"I might," I tell him, but we both know that come morning I will still complain loudly about Neji's troublesome morning-practice.

"You do that," Neji says and I can feel him settle against my back again, breathing evening as he attempts to fall asleep again.

I smile gently before closing my eyes, trying to catch some sleep.

Who knows, I might even get up with Neji tomorrow to watch him train. It would certainly be a very welcome change of scenery.

**END**


End file.
